


Getting Percy Weasley

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cross-Generation Relationship, Demanding!Percy, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Percy Weasley naked in a wizard’s magazine, Scorpius Malfoy is on a mission to get into his bed. When he succeeds, he might just be in over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Percy Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Live Journal's Sceasleycest Holiday Exchange. Story is a Slash Cross Gen pairing with Explicit sex. Do Not Flame Please!! All other warnings are in the tags so see those before reading. Oh and I don't usually write Percy in slash pairings so I hope this works. I really enjoyed writing him like this and might possibly write more of him as a dominant sex partner if there is a lot of appeal for it. Enjoy!!

Albus grabbed at the magazine in Scorpius’ hand but the taller boy held it out high with a teasing grin. Giving a defeated sigh, Al gave up and flopped back down on his bed. Scorpius laughed triumphantly before returning his gaze to the magazine.

“Do you have to look at it while I’m around?” Al groused out disgustedly.

“Did you see how big his cock is?” Scorpius replied as if that explained it all.

“He’s my uncle, of course I didn’t!” Al protested a bit more vehemently than intended.

Scorpius gave another devilish chuckle, “Oh really, not even a tiny peek?”

The blush clouding Al’s face spoke volumes. 

“That’s what I thought…” Scorpius said with a Cheshire-like grin.

“Yeah, well… it was pretty hard to avoid seeing as how it was smack in the middle of the latest issue!” 

“Yes, I’m sure you were _totally forced_ into reading Gay Wizards Monthly!” Scorpius snarked back.

“Fine, I looked! Can we please get off the subject now?”

“Sure, as long as you agree to take me to dinner with you on Sunday so I can see him.”

“Why the sudden interest in my uncle?” Al asked his persistent dorm mate.

“Ummm… you saw the pic, isn’t it obvious?”

“Just because he’s got a big cock doesn’t mean he’ll use it on you! I have it under good authority that my uncle is straight as they come.” Al said pointedly.

"Oh come on Al, he took a picture with a naked dude! I think it’s safe to say he just walked out of that deep ginger closet he’s been hiding in. Besides, with a cock that huge, I have to at least give it a try."

Al gave his friend an exasperated sigh before finally giving in, _anything_ to make the blonde shut up about his Uncle Percy’s prick.

Scorpius sat back against the plaid printed sofa, eyes surreptitiously stealing glances at Al’s uncle who was standing near the fire chatting with Al’s mum about something she obviously found a tad bit boring. Her eyes kept darting away from her brother to her husband as if willing him to come save her. Scorpius had to chuckle inwardly at the thought. Percy Weasley might not be the best conversationalist but Scorpius would bet any amount of galleons that the man was a brilliant shag. After all, it was always those quiet ones you had to worry about…

Percy Weasley had shocked _not only_ his family and friends but also the rest of the wizarding world by posing in a recent magazine spread, which hadn’t left much to the imagination. Well, unless you had an imagination like Scorpius Malfoy. With his three piece suits, horn rimmed glasses, and by the book attitude, Percy Weasley might appear to be just another mild mannered Ministry official, but he’d been hiding a very big secret. The secret being that he was _very_ endowed, as in hung like a damn Hippogriff! Scorpius was a known cock slut and he’d salivated for weeks over that picture. In fact, Scorpius was now fixated on getting that cock and what Scorpius wanted, he usually got; he didn’t see why Al’s uncle should be any different.

 

It was well past dark when Scorpius finally made his daring move. He’d had a few rather strong cocktails with Al and his Uncle Ron, so his head was a bit fuzzy, yet he could still recall Percy’s cutting rebuff.

“You’re just a kid, Malfoy, and like all kids you only think about playing. I, on the other hand, am an adult and I know that there’s a certain standard of propriety for these matters. Getting it on in the middle of my parents’ hallway isn’t one of them, so either back off or come see me when you’re sober.”

The man’s words had been gentle but they’d also cut Scorpius sharply. At nineteen, there was nothing he hated more than being called a kid. Scorpius had worked hard to procure his internship at the Ministry and he expected to be taken seriously regardless of his playboy persona and rich lifestyle. Leave it to Al’s mundane uncle to put him in his place.

Percy had been right; fucking in the hall near his parents’ loo wasn’t a show of good propriety after all. Scorpius had had a bit too much to drink and hadn’t been thinking clearly. In fact, he hadn’t been thinking at all, well not with any appendage that actually contained a brain anyway. Being given the brush off hadn’t deterred Scorpius in the least. In fact, it only made him more determined to get his wish. This determination was fueled by lust which meant there was no way he was backing off. If propriety was what Al’s uncle wanted, then he’d give him all the damn fucking propriety he could handle.

 

Scorpius was shocked when the owl finally arrived. Ever since his embarrassing encounter with Al’s uncle that night at the burrow he’d been sending the man owls, a slew of owls that Percy always seemed to ignore. Every gift, every invite, every token of affection, went completely and utterly ignored by the man. Just when Scorpius was about to give up on the prospect of sleeping with the man, he got that shocking owl. It was nothing more than an abrupt acceptance letter written on official Ministry parchment. Per usual, Percy Weasley was nothing if not business-like even over something so very personal.  
. 

Three nights later, Scorpius found himself sitting amidst the most uncomfortable date of his life. If this could even be considered a date…

He’d hoped to impress Al’s uncle with dinner at an expensive wizarding restaurant in the midst of downtown London but instead the man had dubbed the establishment grandiose and pretentious. Scorpius’ every effort at flirting was thwarted by Percy’s removed business-like nature. In fact, by dessert, Scorpius was beyond exasperated. He was quite certain the entire evening had been a complete and utter waste of galleons. 

“Are you ready to leave?” He muttered after returning from a quick trip to the loo.

He threw a handful of coins onto the table as he spoke, the sullen tone of disappointment apparent in his voice. Percy looked up from his nearly finished Crème Brulee, his gaze passing over Scorpius’ untouched slice of chocolate cake with little interest. Without a word he wiped his mouth and stood to exit. 

Neither of the two men spoke to one another until they reached the Apparition point. There, Scorpius braced himself for his date’s curt goodbye but instead found himself being pulled into a close embrace.

Percy’s kiss was much more aggressive than Scorpius had expected. Percy’s lips dominated his own and Scorpius quickly found himself submitting. A tongue swept boldly across his bottom lip before traveling slowly up to his ear. Scorpius felt the sharp nip of teeth upon his sensitive lobe as Percy whispered an earnest demand.

“Come home with me.”

 

Scorpius barely got out his affirmative reply before the dizzying effects of Apparition were upon him. His head swam with desire as Percy backed him up against a nearby wall, his body pinning Scorpius there. Scorpius felt a hand grip him hard at the back of his head, exposing his neck fully to Percy’s greedy mouth. The sensation of a warm wet tongue sliding across his Adams apple had Scorpius trembling slightly. A hand teasingly palmed the front of Scorpius’ robes and it made him instantly hard. It seemed he might get what he’d wished for after all…

“Fuck…” He cursed out loudly.

“Is that what you want?” Percy mumbled against his throat.

Scorpius could only nod hazily as the hand at his front kneaded roughly against his groin, sending a shiver up his spine.

“Oh, you’ll get what you want…” Percy whispered huskily before capturing Scorpius’ mouth in another powerful kiss. 

“But, first you’ll have to show me just how badly you want it.”

With those provocative words, Percy pulled away. Scorpius watched as he meticulously moved to disrobe. He could feel his mouth salivate as Percy’s fingers reached down to unbutton his trousers. Scorpius gulped back his desire, as Percy revealed his lengthy cock, so afraid of showing his eagerness like some adolescent first timer. 

He didn’t want to take his eyes off it. That gorgeous prick, he’d been eyeing through the pages of a magazine for weeks now. It was even more beautiful in person. It looked several inches larger for sure, a dusky pink at the tip with several dark veins covering its length. It was magnificent and by the self-satisfied grin upon Weasley’s face, he knew it too. Scorpius was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t speak or move, just stood there gazing back and forth between Percy’s caramel colored eyes and that wonderful prick.

“This is what you wanted isn’t it?” 

Percy’s voice broke the awkward spell upon Scorpius’ senses, reminding him just why he was here. He shook his head affirmatively before stepping boldly forward. 

“On your knees, Malfoy, show me just how much you want me to fuck you tonight.”

Scorpius was startled by the commanding tone in Percy’s voice. He’d never heard the soft spoken man be so adamant about anything, not even cauldron specifications. This was a new side to Al’s uncle and it turned Scorpius on immensely.

He fell to his knees and gulped back his nervousness. He’d never encountered a cock with such impressive girth, but he opened up wide and swallowed down several inches. He reveled in the musky clean taste of Percy’s prick at the back of his throat. He let his tongue glide up and down the length, careful not to trigger his gag reflex. Cheeks hollowed around all that delicious cock, Scorpius hummed contentedly. Percy let out his own delighted groan and Scorpius could feel a hand at the nape of his neck. Percy tugged at the blonde wisps of hair that barely reached Scorpius’ collar, guiding his cock further down Scorpius’ throat. Scorpius felt himself almost choking at the added few inches and pulled back slightly, his palm pressed against Percy’s hip to still his movements. He sucked harder, letting his tongue stroke the tip of Percy’s cock with every shallow thrust.

“You know you look so pretty sucking my cock, Malfoy.” Percy whispered in a breathless gasp.

Scorpius fed upon the praise and redoubled his efforts to please the older man. He let his fingers reach out to graze softly against Percy’s balls and was rewarded with another moan of pleasure. He worked Percy’s prick like that for several minutes before Percy finally pulled away, visibly shaken.

“Enough of the preliminaries, let’s get to the real games.” Percy stated before pulling Scorpius close and kissing him again in a sloppy rough kiss. 

“On the bed,” he demanded, pushing Scorpius toward the corner of the room to a large brass bed covered in an array of cream coloured bedding.

Scorpius went willingly, only stopping to strip off his own robe and jeans. He turned and saw that Percy had stripped himself of his unzipped trousers and also his white button up. When he reached Scorpius, Percy pressed him back against the edge of the bed, before he could finish unbuttoning his own shirt and leant in to kiss his mouth possessively. 

Things were progressing much faster than Scorpius had anticipated. He felt almost helpless at Percy’s sudden assault upon his body. The older man’s fingers roamed teasingly along his thighs and across his cloth covered groin. The subtle tentative touches mixed with the heady aggressiveness of Percy’s hungry kisses had Scorpius’ senses confused, yet it only made him yearn for more.

“Oh fuck… please…” Scorpius whimpered as the pleasurable assault continued.

An almost devilish grin assailed Percy’s face as he nodded knowingly.

“That’s it. You can beg real pretty for me, now can’t you?” he whispered against the shell of Scorpius’ ear.

The only answer Scorpius could utter in reply was a flustered whimper because by then Percy was removing his pants in a painstakingly slow motion. His fingers fluttered gently over Scorpius’ extremely hard cock in the most wicked of ways. It was everything he could do not to come on the spot and he groaned loudly.

“P-P-P…lease Percy?” came his breathy gasp of a plea. He wanted this so badly, so badly that he’d do almost anything to get it.

“That’s it, beg some more.” Percy said in a demanding whisper as he pressed the tip of his cock up against Scorpius’ greedy hole. He rubbed circles around it in a bold teasing manner and Scorpius could only moan helplessly as Percy held him pinned to the mattress.

Scorpius bucked his hips upward with desire and Percy rewarded him with a tight squeeze to his balls which helped release a tiny bit of the pressure building up within. He barely heard the whispered spells that held him in place so Percy could dip down between his thighs and lick a cool stripe across the underside of his cock. Scorpius yelped appreciatively and again bucked his hips upward in a soundless form of submission.

“Tell me exactly what you want, Malfoy.” Percy stated quietly.

“I want you to fuck me. Please… Fuck me, please…” Scorpius begged softly.

Percy only smiled quietly before reaching for the lube. Slicking his cock with the clear gel, he bent over Scorpius’ sweat laden body and pressed soft kisses against his throat in a trail down his partially bared chest. Percy pressed their cocks together and pulled them in tandem, sending tremors through Scorpius’ already over sensitized body. Another whispered spell and Scorpius could feel a tightening at the base of his cock as a well-placed cock ring kept his impending orgasm at bay. Scorpius rolled his hips against Percy’s and the added friction sent a wave of unsatisfying pleasure through his wrought out body.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…” he cursed wildly as Percy’s fingers breached him two at a time until he was practically being fisted.

Percy was merciless in his stretching of Scorpius’ body, thrusting in and out in a string of sporadic shallow thrusts. Scorpius returned to begging openly for the man to fuck him. He’d lost all pretense of decorum as his body was strung tight with his desire. His only focus was upon Percy and the power he wielded over him. He’d never felt such pained pleasure in all his life and it left Scorpius wanting more…

Scorpius could feel Percy’s own desire as the man frotted roughly up against his front. Percy left a trail of obvious bruises against Scorpius’ pale flesh as he nipped teasingly at his collar. It was all becoming too much for Scorpius’ overwrought senses and he was almost crying as he begged profusely for Percy to give in. 

When Percy finally relented, he gave Scorpius no warning as he pushed himself in several inches. Scorpius could feel the tears that leapt to his eyes at the burn. Percy’s girth was almost more than he could handle and Scorpius almost regretted offering himself to the well hung man. Percy pressed in further and the tip of his cock bumped forcefully up against Scorpius’ prostate and he groaned appreciatively, the pain all but forgotten within the pleasure.

“That’s it…Whine for me like the greedy little cockslut you are.” Percy commanded.

Scorpius knew he should be insulted by those words, but instead, they sent a tingle of want coursing through him. He found himself pushing against Percy, taking in even more of his impressive length. Percy pushed in and out at a punishing pace, pulling himself out completely and then impaling Scorpius with his prick once again. It was a mix of pain and pleasure that drove Scorpius again and again to the brink but Percy denied him release no matter how much he begged and whined. Percy’s only reaction to his pleading was to muffle his cries with a slew of powerful kisses. 

Percy pushed Scorpius’ legs upward and sunk in as far as he could, battering his prostate mercilessly. Scorpius felt the burn of those added inches and his cock twitched with the intensity of desire, leaving a trail of pre cum across his belly. It was only a minute more before Percy finally fell into his own oblivion, pulling himself out to coat Scorpius’ hole with the sticky remnants of his orgasm. He fell atop Scorpius’ body, laying soft kisses across his chest, whispering how beautiful and good Scorpius had been.

“Finite Incantatum!” Percy said; releasing Scorpius from both the cock ring and the invisible bindings at his wrists. 

Scorpius immediately wound his arms around Percy’s neck, body shaking with desire. Percy’s fingers wrapped around Scorpius’ erection and, with barely a touch, had him coming profusely over his fist. Percy held him tight as he whimpered through the heady sensation of his orgasm. It was the most powerful feeling he’d ever encountered. He felt completely wrung out as Percy kissed him softly upon his temple.

“Feel better?” Percy whispered near his ear.

Scorpius could only nod through his sex induced haze. He pressed himself into the crook of Percy’s arm like a submissive child. What had started out as a strictly by the books date had ended as anything but… Being fucked by Percy had been much more than Scorpius had expected from the usually businesslike Ministry official. It had been overwhelming and earth shattering yet he knew he’d definitely be coming back for more. Even if he had to _beg_ his way back into Percy Weasley’s bed….


End file.
